A New Life In A Different World
by CRAZYGURL
Summary: Usagi, And Haruka has a brother?????? and they're TRIPLES and Makoto has Twin???????? WHATS GOIN"??????? LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey nice to see ya again! I hope u like it, oh well!. I can't tell, or can't say about tell you about the story!!!!!!! So stay toon.(j/k)  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: Hey all sup?????i hope u like imouto story better this time i have no clue wats it called but oh well hope u like. ITs CUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON   
pairing are:  
  
Heero/usagi(aka serena)  
Duo/makoto(lita)  
Haruka/Wufie  
Michelle/Trowa  
Trista/Milliardo  
and ya noe wat they say "I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON"   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: sup all  
  
Readers: sup?  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs & ElizabethRatz: nutting, typeing and writing u ?  
  
Readers: nutting reading duhhhhh!  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: *lolz* we knoe that already we're not that slow okay. And i'll not gonna write the decreption for the others scout ya know who they look like so, yep that lazy. ^_~  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yep true that. But anyway lets start the damn story already AMA  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: w/e ama okay lets  
  
Prologue  
  
AGE:  
  
Heero/Quatre/Duo/Wufei:17  
  
Usagi/Makoto/Outers:17  
  
Hotaru(saturn):12 (like i said i luvvvv her young)  
  
Inners:15  
  
Darien:18 (bastard)  
  
Trista:20  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic*^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ON With The Story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Long ago, in the moon, there was a beautiful kingdom. This Kingdom was named the moon kingdom(durh), and who rule this kingdom was a woman. A woman named by Queen Selenity.  
Queen Selenity has long silver hair in a bun aside of her head, she had on was a silver sleevesless gown. Queen Selenity also has a twins, and named Serenity for the girl,and the other Quatre, but call her Serena for short. Serena has long Silver hair with silver-ish blue eyes, but asked the crystal to turn it blond, and blue eyes. Quatre has blonde hair and blues eyes. No one else except the outer, her mother, and herself know that hes really the prince of the sun. Serena has 8 protectors. She didn't like the inners that much, but she did however like Jupiter, or Lita, as they call her. Serena, and Lita alway hang out with outers. The inner scout are: Mercury, or Amy, Mars, or Raye, and Venus, or Mina. The outers are: Uranus, or Amara, Neptune, or Michelle, Saturn, or Hotaru, Pluto, or Trista, and Jupiter, or Lita (she became a outer b/c she alway hang out with 'em so she is an outer now)  
A couples of years later as Prince Aries, or Heero of Earth and his cousin Prince, or Darien Endymion of Earth came to the moon to ask to be in the Silver Allies. Every girls seem to be swooned by Darien, while the outer, and Serena was not, they see him as a big asshole who is power hungry. Serena attention was caught by a certain messy chocolate brown hair and prussian blue eyes boy, and Serena fell in love in that instant. When Heero saw how close Darien and Serena was he got jealous, but why he though shes nothing but a spoil brat, but contiunes to watch her. Suddenly a sliver/blue phoenix perched on her shoulder and thought how beautiful she look, he mentally slap himself.   
One day Heero has a couples of his. One was brown hair with a braid, the other was black hair with a ponytail, the othes was brown that showed only one eye, and lastly one with white hair, and blue eyes. As time grow Serena, Heero spent time with each other and fell in love even more, and the same for the others as well. Serena, and Heero, Lita, and Duo,Amara, and Wufei(even thought she ever admits it), Michelle, and Trowa,and lastly Trista, and Milliardo.  
One day when Darien asked Serena to marry him, she turned him down, which cause him angry, but not untill he saw how Serena, and Heero was like holding hand, and kissing, which pissed him off. He asked the inners to help him since he know that they hated her do much. They agreed.  
When they attacted, the outers,Trowa,Duo,Quatre,Milliardo,Wufei, and Serena laughed, which got them very pissed, and attacted them, but when the smoke dissipate there was not one mark on them, as they smirk, and saw the inners, and Darien astound in shocked. They left laughing and went to the Queen and told her that the inners, and Darien try to attacted them. The Queen laughed at the innes, and Darien stupidity, and broke off the marriage, and announce that the marriage between Serena and Heero from Earth is in order, that made Darien very pissed. So he hired Queen Beryl of the negaverse and attact the Moon.  
Serena, and Heeros, and the outers body was laying on the ground with their love one, while the inners, Queen Beryl just laughed, while Queen Selenity used up her last engery to send her daughter, and Son, and her love to any future. As she use the last of it she died.   
The Queen had sent Serena, now Usagi with her twin brother and became the 29th sister of the 30ths family, with Heero,Duo,Trowa,Wufei,and Milliardo, and the 06 pilot of the Gundam wing, untill Trista, now Setsuna have sent for her to go to another world and become Sailor Moon, and fiance of Darien, who is now Mamoru, but caught him cheating on her, and this is where our whole story beging......................  
  
TBC  
WHOOOOO THATS IT FOR THIS PROLOGUE OF THE STORY  
bye untill next time bye and have a nice time. ^_~  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
NeO-qUeEn CoSmOs: dman i need to start abravite (SP) my self from now on i'l be N-Q C ya noe who though ryte??????? good   
Elizabeth Ratz:nice nice well bye every one  
N-Q C: Yea c ya next time bye bye 


	2. A New Life In A Different World 2

A/n: hey alllS *lolz* yea ya wanna know who old i am ??????? well sry ya folks i'll tell ya another time and now the time for our story to begins shall we?????   
  
N-Q C: Sup????? haveing fun ppls???? anyway enough questions sup wazzup lizzy, readers???  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Nothing just typeing my story up for y'all  
  
Readin': watcha think READ DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N-Q C * Elizabeth Ratz: *lolz* chill damn ya gonna hurts ours ears so chill iight? iight  
  
N-Q C: anyway lets start the damn story iigh i think there aint gonna be that MUCH cursing word in it but anywya wth lets start shall we imouto? and by the way i'm gonna use their Japanese name   
k? k.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: We shall lts start by chapter 1: Betrayal, and the truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^* Telepathic*^  
  
^*^Usagi^*^  
  
!!!Haruka!!!  
  
~~~Michiru~~~  
  
***Setsuna***  
  
*^*^Hotaru^*^*  
  
^*^*^Heero^*^*^  
  
¿¿¿Quatre¿¿¿  
  
*^*Makoto*^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena,Makoto, and the outers was walking up the stairs to the Hickawa Temple, and heard the conversation was goin' on. As they walk closer and hear what the conversation was about.  
"Man usagi is such a blond bitch, damn, I wonder how long it gonna take for her to realize we're only using her"laughed Raye  
"I know how could she pasted middle school? I mean shes so stupid"said Ami  
"I can't believe that she actually believe Mamoru in love with her, right Mamo-chan(i hate that name)"said Minako.  
"Yea the only one I love is you Mina-chan, when she gets here we're gonna stripped her power and give it to you, and you, and I are goin' to be the King, and Queen of Earth"murmmed Mamoru while kissing down her neck.  
"Stop it Mamo-chan she'll be here any moment now"giggle Minako  
"Mina I think her stupidity is rubbing on you, I mean she's alway late, and she have a low IQ that not normal for a human begin, stupid blond bitch"said Ami.  
Then a cold laughed interruped their conversation, the cold laughed cause them a shivers down their spines. The door open, and in came in a geroges silver hair girl, with silver-ish blue eyes, is about 5'10" but with 1in heels that makes her 5'11',with Lita, and the outers, and it took them about 10min to recgonize who it was Usagi.  
"So you think you can take away my powers?"asked Usagi while the outers laughed.  
"Yes" answered back.  
"You stupid bitches, and taking about I'm stupid"laughed Usagi and the outeres laughed harderby the second.  
"Well yeah you are stupid"said Raye  
"Oh by the way only true blood of the Lunarian can stripped your powers, so I get to take your"said Usagi while the inners, and Mamoru went pale.  
"Usako you wouldn't do that would you????"asked Mamoru  
"Usako???? You stupid bastard, you actually think I was in love with you???? that showes how much you know about me"laughed Usagi  
"Y--yes"stuttered Mamoru  
"Oh, and by the way I'm goin' back home, and I'll get my stuff, and I'll be outta here Yeah Hoo"said Makoto,and Usagi.  
"What do you mean your 'goin' home'?"asked the inneres  
"You stupid ya know, We're not from this World, and We only be friends with you bitched,asshole, mother fuckers,sluts,whore,bisexsual,homo,lesbians, stripperes, male whore,male slut,guys, and one more thang, My IQ is 500, and My real name is Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner, and older Twin Amara Haruka Raberba Winner, and our little brother Quatre Raberba Winner is at home so we're happy to see him again"said Usagi while the inners was awed of her IQ and who she is.  
"Okay enough gawking, Ginzuishou please strip these traitor from their powers. They don't deserve such provlige"commanded Usagi, and each inner, and Mamoru glowered their colored, and their forhead glowed their signal, and returned to the Ginzuishou.  
"NOOOOOOO GIVE EM BACK"shouted the taritored  
"WELL TO BAD YOU SHOULDN'T SAID WHAT YOU SAID, and MAMORU YOUR NOT MY TRUE LOVE, AND NOT THE HEIR TO THE EARTH THRONE"said Usagi shouted back, and turned their back and walked away.  
"GOOD Riddence"said the outers, and while Hotaru looked at them and said" AH HAHA you should have got this punishement long time ago you slutes" and turned away and join them.  
"Ruka-chan will you do the honors?"aked Usagi  
"Sure koneko-chan, The Guardian of Time and Space please open up so we can go home"said Haruka in a commande voice, and As Sailor Pluto came out, and waved her staff and open the protal.  
"Princess be careful, My bunny"said Pluto  
"I will puu, and how many time have I told you not to call me Princes?"scolded Usagi  
"Many time, but you know what they say old habits die hard, have fun Usa-hime" said Pluto, and dissapeared.  
"Usa-mama will I get to see he-kun?"asked Hotaru  
"Of course fire-fly"siad usagi and step throught the protal, and holding her hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^Q-chan^*^said Usagi  
¿¿¿Sere-chan?¿¿¿  
!!!No Really?!!!*sarcatic*  
^*^Hey Q-chan we're goin home now so you bette get ready, because we have some guest over^*^  
¿¿¿Who?¿¿¿  
!!!Trowa twin that who!!!'  
¿¿¿How is she?¿¿¿  
^*^Fine^*^  
^*^*^Hey Quatre^*^*^  
¿¿¿Hey Lita¿¿¿  
^*^C'mon girls We're here now Q-chan so be ready^*^  
¿¿¿okay, bye¿¿¿  
^*bye^*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Quatre was telepathic with his sisters and friend, the guys look at him weirdly. While his expression change, and the guys look at him weirdly.  
"Hey Quatre you okay?"asked Duo. Duo Maxwell has brown eyes,brown hair that is in a braid down to his backs, is about 6'  
"Yea I'm okay, and I have an annoucement to make. My older sisters, and 'someone' sisters is coming here"said Quatre while he smile widely and the guys look at him like hes gone crazy.  
"Quatre who is this 'someone' sisters?"asked Trowa. Trowa Barton, not really his name, but oh well, has bown hair that onkly showes half of his face , and brown eyes, is about 6'1".  
"I don't know, but someone with brown hair with green highlighe, and light green sterks in a tight ponytail, and brown eyes with tint of green"said Quatre, and smile as Trowa's eyes wilden.  
*****DING DONG******  
"I get it master Quatre"said Rashid, while Quatre was geting excited to see his long lost sisters.  
While the girls are waiting, suddendly the door open and saw Rashid with surprises.  
"Mistress Serena,Amara welcome home after 10 years"said Rashid while hugging them.  
"Umm Rashid, we're happy to see you, and all but your cutting our air supples"said Amara. As Rashid welcomed in, and lead them to the living room. Serena saw Quatre, and ran toward him and gave him a huge hug, and Quatre hugged her back. The guys are cluess of what happening, while a brown girl with green ran and gave Trowa a hug, and he hugged her back, and looked down on her, and wiped her tears and smile, while (except Quatre) guys wilden theirs eyes.  
"Hey guys I would like to introduce my two older sisters. The first older of all three of us is Amara Haruka Raberba Winner, and second oldest Serenity Usagi Raberba Winner, and lastly me ,and yes we're triples"said Quatre while the two blond just bowed at the them.  
"And my dear sisters here is Duo Mazwell,Heero Yui,Wufei Chang"said Quatre, and they returned the bow, and the girls just smile.  
"Okay Q-chan this as you all know, or maybe not, Michiru Kaioh, or Michelle, Hotaru Tomeo, and Setsuna Meioh, or Trista, and Makoto Kino, or Lita"introduce Serena while winking at Trowa who is smiling at Lita.   
"Damn Q thoese are fine sisters you got there"said DUO(ya know it was comming din't u?)  
"Shut up Duo or I have Woofei to cut off your braids"threathen Serena  
"Okay I'm sorry anything but the braid, her Wu-man she called you Woofei, hahahah"laughed Duo, while the others shaked their heads.  
"She's the only one who is allow to call me anything, you better shut up or else Maxwell"growled Wufei, while the others are surprise of the answer, and Duo shut up quickly.  
"So I guess you all remember, ne?"asked Michelle, as they all nodded, as the girls smile even more.  
"Cousin Woofie"said Serena as she went over Wufie and hugged him, as he hugged her back, while Heero felt jealous.  
"Serena how hes your cousin? While Amara, and Wufie was lovers back then?"asked Hotaru  
"I can answer that for u Sere-hime"said Trista, and saw her nodded.  
"Okay, abck then Serena, Wufie was cousin by her mother side, and still Haruka wasn't her sister back then, but fell in love with him as well"answer Trista grinning, as she saw Wufie, and Amara Blushed madly. While the others laugh, and Serena walked over to Heero, and grin at him, while he look at her question eyes.  
"He-kun, I've miss you"said Hotaru stepping out behind of Serena's leg.  
"I've miss you too fire-fly"whisper Heero not wanting everyone to hear.  
"Sere-koi come with me"whisper into her ears, and as she went with him to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is it? He-chan?"asked Serena, while looking at Heero wierdly.  
"Did that SOB Mamoru touched you?"asked Heero while looking in her eyes, she smile, and shooke her head, while Heero relax, and kiss Serena. Serena was shocked but kissed back. Heero grab her waist and pulled her closer to him, and as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, and ran his tongue to coax her bottom lip to open. She open and felt Heero's tongue slip in her mouth, and tease, and play with hers.  
As they kissed about for 10mins stright they ran out of breath, and brok it off, and hold hand and walked out, into the livin' room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
^*^Hey Lita-chan^*^  
^*^*^Yea sup?^*^*^  
^*^what about you and Duo?^*^  
^*^*^Later not now^*^*^  
^*^sure Lita you wanna get in his pants??? huh??? or what???^*^  
^*^*^No^*^*^ AS Lita blushed madly  
  
END CONVERSATION  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
  
CLIFY OR WHAT J/K anywya bue 


	3. A New Life In A Different World 3

A/n: Hey y'alls lolz just happy that THANKS GIVEING IS HERE. Any that many review i got*whining* j/k i'm happy as i am i'm just thankgful that u read mah story that all iight ppls. AND THAT ALL THE REVIEWS I GET????? ON MAH OTHA STORY TOOOO HUMP MIGHT AS WELL QUITE WRITINGS.  
  
N-q C: Sup all???? Me nutting just writing or actually typing your story for y'alls to read.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Hey all?  
  
READERS:WELL WATCHA THINK??????? READ DUH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N-Q C & Elizabeth Ratz:*lolz* okay damn  
  
N-Q C: Enough chit-chat lets start shall we lizzy??  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YEP  
  
N-Q C: Okay 'rybody u heard the lady lets start *i'm gone crazy*  
  
CHAPTER 3:PAST LOVERS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic*^  
^*^Usagi^*^  
  
!!!Haruka!!!  
  
~~~Michiru~~~  
  
***Setsuna***  
  
*^*^Hotaru^*^*  
  
^*^*^Heero^*^*^  
  
¿¿¿Quatre¿¿¿  
  
*^*Makoto*^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LAST TIME  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^*^Usagi^*^  
  
!!!Haruka!!!  
  
~~~Michiru~~~  
  
***Setsuna***  
  
*^*^Hotaru^*^*  
  
^*^*^Heero^*^*^  
  
¿¿¿Quatre¿¿¿  
  
*^*Makoto*^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THIS TIME  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone looked at Heero weirdlys as they saw him and Serena walking hand in hand together. Heero sent a death glared and made every go back to the way they were.  
"Heero are you alright man?"asked Duo  
"Hn(yes why?)"said Heero  
"I mean your not yourself"said Duo, but Wufie, Trowa, adn Quatre knowes about them.  
"Braided Baka"mummtered Heero  
"I resent that"shouted Duo, but then Lita came over and kissed him on the cheeks.  
"Lita-koi, Its been along time hasn't it?"asked Duo  
"Yes it has, hey let go to another room for awhile"said Lita, as she saw Duo nodded in a agreement, and hold his hand and walked on.  
^*^Hey He-chan do you think Milliardo is coming?^*^  
^*^*^I don't know let sent him an email, eh?^*^*^  
^*^Sure^*^  
"Sorry guys, He-chan and I have to be somewhere ata moments to surprise someone"said Serena, as Heero was waiting at the door for her, and smirked to see confuess faces, and left with Serena, while wrapping is arm around her waist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where Lita AT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Duo I've miss you so"said Lita while tears stream down her lovely face, as Duo put one finger inder her chin and wiped her tears.  
"I've miss you too Lita, don't cry, I don't like it when you cry, so why don't you put your sunny smile for me"said Duo as he saw Lita smiled.  
Duo smiled back and lean down and capture her lips in his. Duo wrapped his arms around Litas waist and puleld her closer to him, as Lita wrapped her arms around duo neck and pulled him closer to her. Duo, adn Lita was at it for a while and broke off. Lita lean her head against his chest and hold him, as Duo just lean his chin on her head and hold her for all the time they missed together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero's Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero's was siting on his chair as Serena was on his lap, and her arm around his neck and look at the laptop.   
Heero type rapidly on the laptop and send it to Milliardo. As Serena and Heero waited for a respond from him. They was tired of waiting and start a making out session, and heard the lapton beeped, and broke apart and looked at it. There was the respond from Milliardo and it said  
  
Hey Heero,  
Hey I'll come right now but give me one reason why??? Serena? Amara??? and Lita is there???? wtf you got alots of explaing, tell me now why are you telling me to come over now???  
Your buddy,  
Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Serena giggles, and typed something, while Heero just chuckle (bery ooc??? ne?? oh well) and send it to him. And start another make out session, as they waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Milliardo's Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Milliardo sat on his chair, while the computer beep again as it said he got another mail from Heero. He clicked on it and read it, but it wasn't from Heero, it was someone else.  
As it said  
  
Hi Milli,  
How are you doi'??? This is not Heero at the moments, so I'll give you the reason why you should come over now! do you remember everything Milli???? Setsuna or Trista???? OOPS silly me I mean your love in the past is here right now, and i'll give you a HINT this is HEEROS sweet lil' girlfriend from the past, and the present, as well the future.  
Sincerely,  
Serena Usagi Raberba Winner  
^_~!   
  
p.s See you at 8 o'clock sharp  
  
As Milliardo sat their shock as he remember everythink now and grab his coat and ran out grabed somthing out of his pocket and open the door to his car. He put the car key int he car hold and step on the peges and ran the car about 60 sec/min and got their in 5 min he ran the door bell, and waited as the door open.  
He went in the living room as one person caught his sight, it was a green haired goddess.  
As the green hair looked up and saw him she had tears in her eyes as she ran into his open arms and hugged him.  
"Milli I've missed you so"said Trista as she sobbed on his shirt.  
"Tri-koi I've miss you to more then ever"said Milliardo as he put on finger under her chin and lift it up to look in her eyes.  
"Tri-koi You look lovely as ever"said Milliardo as he hugged her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero's Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He-chan how long do you think it taked him to take here?"asked Serena leaning her head on his chest.  
"About 5 min I guess lets go down I bet Trista is sobbing/hugging him right now"said Heero.  
"Yea I know"said Serena as she got up and hold his hand while goin down.  
Lita and Duo was doin' the same this. As the two couples came down to the living room they saw Milliardo, Trista hugging each other, and while the others was confues as they wonder how did he know she was there, as Serena, Heero smirked and everyone looked up to see two smirking peopls.  
"You two did something didn't you?"asked Wufie as the two nodded.  
"What did you two do"everyone asked.  
"We sent Milliardo an email to tell him to come over, but he asked why and we told him that Trista was here and I guess it took him 5 min to take him her"answer Serena, as she saw Trista smile and went up to hugged her and whisper 'thanks' in her ear as Serena hugged her back and whisper 'your welcome'  
"Well I see the old milliennium couples went back together"said Serena grinnig as the room blushed, and nodded.  
"Finally"said Heero  
"Shut Up Heero"everyone said in a union.  
"C'mon everyone lets go to sleep I'm tired for today"said Serena as she saw everyon nodded.  
And went into their lovers room (the guyes) and slep with them (not that way HENTAIS, EECHIS!!!)  
  
  
  
TBC  
WHOO that was long *sink* not it wasn't i had fun doin' every chapter of mah story i hope you like 'em and a lil R&R 'rybody  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
^_~!!!!!  
c ya tomorow  
yep me a fast typer  
*lol*  
hyper as well c y'alls lata  
peace out  
and i would like to thank   
GIRLS OF DARKNESS   
for reviewing me thanks alots gurls  
hope ya like c yas k lata hata *lol*   
SIKE J/K bye peace 


End file.
